


Dead Man's Past Returns

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Britchell, M/M, Prompt Fill, The Past Returns, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past comes creeping up on Mitchell and he doesn't want it where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Past Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazing-for-kili](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stargazing-for-kili).



> Prompt:  
> Hey I was wondering if you could do a mitchers fic with tons of angst, I would love for herrick to be alive and follow Mitchell to NZ, then when he and Sanders find out Mitchell gets really angsty and mabey a bit scared... thank you loads xxx
> 
> For stargazing-for-kili
> 
> Not sure if this is what you were looking for but I hope you like it! :)
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open and I am always accepting prompts.

Mitchell paced the small living room in their apartment. He ran his hand through his long locks and sighed, thanking whomever ran the universe that Anders wasn’t home yet. He didn’t know what he was going to say or do. Somehow he had been found, hunted down, discovered, and soon to be killed. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and taking a long sip. He wanted to run away again, but this time there were more important things to him than his freedom. He didn’t even want to know what Anders would say when he came home.

Mitchell had been pacing the living room for almost two hours when the door opened he spun around to see Anders walk in and hang up his suit jacket. Anders smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s neck and gave him a quick peck.

“Hey Dracula, how was your day?” He asked. Mitchell stepped away from him and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was fine. Yours?” Mitchell said cautiously.

“Fiiiine…” Anders said suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Everything’s fine. Why would you ask that?” Mitchell said with an awkward smile. Anders crossed his arms.

“Mitchell. I know you. Don’t bother lying to me. Remember God of all things words?” Anders said starting to get annoyed.

Mitchell sighed.  He turned away from Anders and walked out onto the balcony. He lit a cigarette and leaned over the railing. Anders walked out after him. Mitchell inhaled the smoke trying to calm down be he didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know what to say. There was no easy way to say it. No easy way to break this to Anders.

“Mitchell seriously, you’re scaring me.” Anders said leaning over the rail beside him.

“I don’t know what to say… I mean, I don’t know how to say this.” Mitchell said as he blew out his smoke.

“Please do not tell me you boned some girl and killed her along the way.” Anders said.

“What?! No!” Mitchell exclaimed looking at Anders shocked. Anders smirked.

“Well good. So what is it?”  Anders asked.

“Well… My sire is in town…” Mitchell said quietly.

“Sire? As in?...”

“The guy that made me…” Mitchell clarified.

“Well that’s great invite him to dinner!” Anders said with a smile.

“I- No! He… he wanted me to lead the Bristol clan before I left… He’s… the reason I left… He didn’t want me to leave…” Mitchell said.

“Okay so we’ll just tell him to leave you alone then? What can he possibly do?” Anders asked. Mitchell sighed and put out his cigarette in the ashtray Anders had recently invested in. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned his back to the railing.

“No! You don’t understand.” He groaned.

“So explain it.” Anders urged him, still looking out over the city as the sky darkened.

“He wants me dead Anders, because I left.” Mitchell said.

“Well we’ll make sure he doesn’t get that. Besides you have gods on your side.” Anders said with a chuckle.

“Christ! This isn’t a joke!” Mitchell growled. The blonde turned and looked at him. He had never seen the Irishman like this. He didn’t know what was going on inside his head.

“Okay… Tell me then.” Anders said cautiously.

“He doesn’t just want me dead. He wants to hurt me. He will hurt everyone I know and care about. Hell, he already tried back in Bristol.” Mitchell said darkly. Anders stayed silent for a while.

“Okay, so we leave.” He said finally.

“No.” The taller man answered flatly. “He will find me. No matter where I go. I… I’ll leave. It’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!?!” The kiwi exclaimed. “This is a fucking joke right? Because you are not leaving me because your shit head of a sire can’t get over his fucking ego.”

“It’s not like that. I was his heir. I was supposed to lead the Bristol clan. I was a legend. You have no idea what I’ve done. I was  _The_ John Mitchell. I was the man everyone looked up to. But I quit. I gave up blood. I became  _soft_. I grew a  _conscience_. You don’t know that and walk away.” Mitchell said quietly.

Anders could see that he was going off somewhere in his head. Somewhere the kiwi couldn’t follow. Somewhere dark and lonely.  He stepped in front of Mitchell and took his hands in his. He squeezed them gently and lifted them to his mouth. The blonde gently kissed the Irishman’s knuckles. He felt the cool of Mitchell’s skin and the even cooler touch of his rings. Mitchell looked up at him.

“I can’t lose you Anders…” Mitchell whispered. “Not… Not after everything… I finally found you, I can’t lose you now.” Mitchell said. His voice cracking.

Anders didn’t know what to do. He held Mitchell’s hands tighter knowing if he let go his own would be shaking too hard to be healthy. He pulled his lover inside and they sat on the couch. Anders knew he couldn’t leave Mitchell or vice versa. But he also didn’t know how he was going to deal with a raging lunatic trying to kill them all. He stared into the Irishman’s chocolate brown eyes and was lost for a moment.

“We’ll figure something out… I promise. We’ll figure out a way to get rid of him.” Anders said.


End file.
